The Apple iPod® is one of the best-selling digital audio player series in history. With such a huge user base the iPod® accessory market is even larger, as most iPod® users own several iPod® accessories. In addition to the Apple iPod®, other portable and non-portable devices that can store and play music, including, but not limited to, desktop computers, laptop computers, the Apple iPhone® and MP3 players, are popular. Further, these devices and other similar devices can be used as video players, with or without audio.
For digital audio player consumers there is a distinct hurdle to go from unplugging the headphones to plugging multiple portable devices into a stereo system. As an example, at parties and gatherings the party goers are often left to listen to the songs of a single iPod® or manually swap iPods®.
There exists various iPod® docking stations, iPod® accessories, and DJ mixers capable of interacting with iPods®. However, a device for music mixing of signals from multiple audio devices capable of storing and playing music has not been available.